welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Zayd Shafiq/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Photograph - Ed Sheeran *Breakdown More - Eric Hutchinson *Body Language (ft T-Pain) - Jesse McCartney *Everything'll Be Alright - Joshua Radin *I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys * You Just Can't Be Replaced - Gnash *We Won't - Jaymes Young and Phoebe Ryan =Aesthetic= ---- Zayd Shafiq/Character Aesthetic Zayd The Peacemaker *(b. August 1st, 2013) Keiynan Lonsdale as a Bombay cat No more words were spoken by Hawa or Rasheed as they descended with anxious fury deeper, and further into the cave. Diya's patronus was short but the message was clear. She was hurt, and she needed help. Hawa, and Diya's little brother, who had run to get help (Rasheed's father and half brother), was too young to set foot near the mouth of the cave. Hawa did not even think to let him come with her, and if she had let Basil go Diya would never let either Basil, or Hawa forget it. Rasheed, despite his selfishness, was going with Hawa whether he wanted to or not. Basil returned with Rasheed's half-brother (Kahlid) and their father Rahim in time for the boys (Rasheed and Kahlid) to meet in the cave before Hawa reunited with her injured sister. Rahim Shafiq met and married a beautiful Algerian witch by the name of Caliana Albaz after his final year (as a Slytherin) at Hogwarts. After thirty long years of marriage Caliana bore Rahim one son, and she named him Rasheed. Rahim was unfaithful to his wife, and in three years prior he fathered another son with another woman. He one day claimed the bastard son Kahlid, and raised him along side his younger half brother. Hawa "Eve" Morgan grew up in a close proximity to the Shafiq brothers. Her younger brother Basil frequently tagged along with the dangerous, and fearsome young boys while she and her sister Diya admired the militant demeanor they gained from their father. Hawa fell in love with Kahlid when she was sixteen, she conceived his child, a boy called Zayd, in secret. His mother remarried when he was sixteen, a man with no children, Oliver Savidge. She asked Zayd if he wanted to change his name. He is the only Shafiq left in the family, his sisters inherited their mother's married name; Nadira and Sultana Savidge. ---- 2029-2030 Zayd's Prefect Appeal 2030-2013 Zayd's Head Boy Appeal Zayd's Head Boy Speech ---- After Kahlid's brutal death she married his younger brother Rasheed, and bore him two daughters, Nadira and Sultana. Sultana, Zayd's second more lovable sister was born a year after Nadira. The opposite of her sister in almost every way. Sultana brings out the "nice Zayd" like their mother does. Zayd smiles, and laughs more when he is around them, he is happier. Quidditch injuries *Zayd has Chronic Pain Syndromes -- Undiagnosed :Acute wrist injuries | sudden onset (Wrist) :trans-scaphoid perilunate dislocation (Wrist) :Dislocated Wrist -- Scaphoid Fracture *Cervical Radiculopathy -- Pinched nerve (Back) Zayd_Shafiq.jpg ZaydShafiq.jpg ZaydShafiq5.jpg Zayd_Shafiq5.jpg ZaydShafiq6.jpg :Dream Job — :Goals — :Hobbies — Art, Food; Cooking/Baking, Creative writing Pets :Hamza (Sloughi) :Ananda (Pharaoh eagle-owl) Wand Acacia Jarvey Tooth :Boggart & Why — Stepping over people to get what he wants :Patronus — Galago (Resourceful, Indecisive) :Intelligent, Protective, Understanding, Serious, Aggressive :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Mint tea, Harissa, Cinnamon Family Shafiq Family Ali Larter Henry Simmons Grace Colbert/McKenna Roberts - Antonia Thomas - (Parker McKenna Posey) Genelle Williams (Slytherin - b. 2015) Wynter Perrineau/Jadagrace - Jaz Sinclair - (Jennifer Freeman) Lyndie Greenwood (Hufflepuff - b. 2017) :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= |-|Ummi= Devotion. He absolutely loves his mother, and his great respect for the female gender stems from that. |-|Walidy= Unknow. He never knew his father, so, while he wants to look up to him it is basically impossible without knowledge of him. |-|Step-dad= Oliver Savidge is Zayd's step-father as of August 27th, 2029. He does not care for the man, but he makes his mother happy. |-|Nadira= ... He has a complicated relationship with Nadira, some days he swears that she wants to hurt him physically. |-|Sultana= Love. He absolutely loves Sully. She is by far his favorite sister, always has been always will be. |-|ʻAmm= Hate/Disgust. He was never treated right by him, and is glad to know his is not his father, although he did father both of Zayd's sisters. ---- :Relationship Status — Pursuing a relationship with Abi Kinnaird #Zaybion (May 24th, 2029) :Orientation — Heterosexual :First Kiss — Albion Kinnaird Ravenclaw Carriage Fifth Year (September 1st, 2028) :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — :Personality Attraction — Kindness :Love Language — Quality Time, Physical Touch :Act Around Crush — Tries to impress, gives compliments :Flirting Skills — Charming :Current Loves — Albion Kinnaird :Platonic Loves — Selene Flowers, Tess Drade :Possible Loves — Albion Kinnaird :Past Loves — Selene Flowers, Melinda Bagman, Tess Drade :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — He bottles it up, and moves on. RP History Roleplays ---- Category:Character Planning